masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Arcturus
ok i am going to call bs on alot of this information, do we even know that the arcturus in mass effect is the same one that actually exsists, alot of this sounds speculative. It seems some real world information snuck into the article, but mass effect isnt the realy world and to my knowledge basically nothing said here has actually been said in mass effect canon, including that picture. Seriously, it would be like including an article desribing hte history of ramen from the real world, and for all we know ramen in the mass effect universe refers to a type of worm. Sorry if i didnt articulate taht aswell as i should have ralok 01:24, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :We know it's Arcturus because the system was uninhabited, and the human explorers recognized it as Arcturus. And as Arcturus is a star that has been known and charted since the days of Ancient Greece, it's safe to say that they didn't up and decide to name another, entirely different star Arcturus. After all, wouldn't that make it Arcturus II? Mass Effect isn't the real world, but it is based off of the real world, with the point of departure appearing to be sometime in the future, and most certianly not way back in antiquity. And the ramen analogy doesn't really hold water. Now, if the ramen being referred to were an alien dish, as opposed to the human dish (evidenced by the human selling it, and Kasumi fondly recalling her grandmother's ramen), then the case could be made that it could be "a type of worm" or some such. SpartHawg948 02:36, March 31, 2010 (UTC) My point is that thisarticle should provide only information unique to mass effect, if it is indeed the same arcturus as the real world then a link to the wikipedia article should be provided, and all information taken from non mass effect sources removed. We dont know how arcturus in mass effect relates to the real arcturus, or what facts have come to light in the mass effect timelin. ralok 21:48, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :Gotcha. So basically, like I said above, we should change the article just in case, for some strange reason, humanity up and decided to give a brand new system a name that was already in use (and had been for well over 2000 years) by another star system. And this new star just happens to be the same type, color, etc as the current Arcturus. Gotcha. In that case, we'd better start questioning whether the Sol system is actually the same Sol system we know. We don't know how Sol in Mass Effecr relates to the real Sol, or what facts have come to light in the Mass Effect timeline. SpartHawg948 19:27, July 18, 2010 (UTC) well not really, but specific facts like stuff about the galactic halo, i never heard anything like that in mass effect. And if it is from real world info facts brought to light in mass effects timelines may negate it. I also think it should be noted that there is a neptune like and jupiter like gas giant appearently orbiting the star. ralok 19:42, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Nope. Nothing has come up in the games or books which negates real-world info, and actually info has come up in the games and books that supports Arcturus in-game and Arcturus in real life being one and the same. As for Neptune and Jupiter-like planets, that is pure speculation. IMO those were Neptune and Jupiter. No proof whatsoever exists that they are in the Arcturus system. SpartHawg948 19:46, July 18, 2010 (UTC) you are missing the point. The point is that in a hundred something years time the information we have now might be outdated, so we shouldnt be including it. ralok 19:58, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Demonstrate this supposedly outdated info, and it can be removed. After all, if this is the case, we need to remove every single bit where we mention what a ship, planet, or system is named after. After all, those are what they'd be named after now, but in a hundred something years time the information we have now might be outdated, so we shouldn't be including it. For all we know, the SSV Normandy is named after the Battle of Normandy of 2024, not the one in 1944. And the SSV Hyderabad might be named after Hyderabad, Utah, which will be founded in 2016. And the SSV Einstein might be named after Bernie Einstein, who will invent cold fusion next year. LOKI mechs could be named after Herbert Loki, their inventor. This same logic, if accepted, would negate every single instance of real-world info usage. It's assuming drastic changes with no evidence that these changes have actually happened. SpartHawg948 20:02, July 18, 2010 (UTC) : You know what one of your problems is, you are always right and you will fight to the death to prove that you are rihgt. SHUT UP and listen to what i got to say, THIS IS A WIKI FOR MASS EFFECT, this planet arcturus in the mass effect universe may very well be the same arcturus as in real life, in fact i am damned sure of it. BUT IT INCLUDES INFORMATION FROM NON MASS EFFECT SOURCES, that information should be removed, a link to the wikipedia article for acturus should be provided, and that should be the end of it. ITs the same reason we dont include a comprehensive historical archive for the north american continent on earth. Because that information doesnt have a damned thing to do with mass effect, we know its the saame north america, and that it shares the same history. this should be an article for arcturus in how it relates to MASS EFFECT, the information from MASS EFFECT, not stuff pulled from other places. CAN SOMEON BACK ME UP HERE honest to god what is the problem? ralok 20:08, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Right. Because turning into a tool and demanding that the other person shut up will win arguments. Once again, if we remove this non-ME info, we need to remove all non-ME info. Should I say it again, slower this time? Because repeating it several times with examples doesn't seem to have gotten the point through to you. What info is here (real-world or otherwise) that isn't in the articles for other systems? Hmmm? What? Also, please avoid specious arguments. The reason we don't have a detailed history of North America is because it doesn't have anything to do with Mass Effect (not yet, anyways). The reason we DO have basic info on Arcturus is because it is an important location in Mass Effect. We don't go overboard and have things that aren't needed, like a detailed history of Arcturus and its significance to various Earth cultures. That would be unnecessary. This is an article on Arcturus from Mass Effect. Only a small portion of the article is pulled from elsewhere, and again, were we to remove this, then we'd need to remove all real-world info on the same grounds, right? OMG! Something may have happened in the past 100 years that overruled 2000+ years of history! It doesn't matter that this huge event was never mentioned! IT COULD HAVE HAPPENED!!! 20:16, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :HAve we really known about arcturus for that long, thats a really long time. And please tell me where else this wiki includes real world information that is not taken from the mass effect games. ralok 20:20, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Every article on ships, planets, systems, mechs, etc, that states what they may be named after. Every section where possible references are mentioned. And yes, given that the Greeks believed that Arcturus was created by Zeus, I think we can safely say it has been known for that long. Arcturus is derived from the Greek for 'Guardian of the Bear', after all, which makes sense when you consider that the Ancient Greeks thought Zeus created the star to protect Arcas and Callisto (aka Ursa Major and Minor). SpartHawg948 20:23, July 18, 2010 (UTC) *Oh, also the Systems Alliance page, where it is speculated as to how the Parliament is elected. SpartHawg948 20:25, July 18, 2010 (UTC) : Gaurdian of the bear?!?!?! that, makes sense in a very wierd way. Well anywaysim done with this, youve convinced me that its not worth arguing. I sitll maintain the image shouldnt be used, but hey its not like the image is hurting anything. ralok 20:27, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Speaking of images, I was edit conflicted while trying to also mention the Pluto and Charon Relay pages. After all, the Charon relay page also has a big 'ol non-Mass Effect image. SpartHawg948 20:29, July 18, 2010 (UTC) : THat one definitly shouldnt be used, it innacuratly shows the shape of pluto and charon, aswell charon is a relay not a moon. The image is contradictory to mass effect and teh real world. ralok 20:33, July 18, 2010 (UTC) : Unless my physics teacher lied to me and pluto is not potatoe shaped. ralok 20:37, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Hate to break it to you, but you were apparently lied to. Pluto is not potato shaped at all. You may be thinking of Phobos and Deimos, the moons of Mars, which are both oddly shaped. And the image is plenty accurate. It's just accurate to the time before the Charon Relay was uncovered. SpartHawg948 20:40, July 18, 2010 (UTC) : I maintain it is not a good image, because it is in the article for the charon relay . . . its a little bit mislleading. And it might have been phobos. ralok 20:52, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Has anyone noticed that right at the beginning of Mass Effect Joker states that "The Arcturus Relay is in range", then he flies past Jupiter and Neptune, obviously in the Sol system? Shouldn't he be approaching the Charon Relay? I know there's nothing we can do about it if it's just an annoying error, but am I just not getting the lingo or something? UFOTOFU (talk) 06:17, February 13, 2013 (UTC)